Pirates of the Caribbean:The long way
by CrazyFinnishApple
Summary: This happen about ten years after OST. Angelica didn't lied on the island.  Jack get the Pearl out of the bottle. Blackbeard threatens Angelica. But what about Jane  'Daughter of Angelica and Jack'  ?
1. the beginning

**okay. This is my first FanFiction. My English is not good. Don't worry. And this is veeeeeeeeeeeeeery short chapter. I'm sorry. I promise that the next chapter is longer. Read my story ;) **

first chapter.

Jack walked in the ship's floor..

"Whether we have a direction?"Gibbs asked from Jack.

"Of course we have a direction!"Jack said

"Okay. What is it?"Gibbs said and took a sip of rum.

"It is the Tortuga."Jack said

He didn't like that Gibbs questioned his qualifications. He went to his a cabin. Jack sat on the chair.

"Where is the rum?"Jack mumbled.

Jack walked to under the cover. There is a rum. Jack be happy,  
>very happy.<p>

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
>We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,<br>Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
>We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,<br>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho... "Jack sang.

"Jack?"someone said. It was .

"Oh damn..."Jack said.

"you are good singer"Gibbs teased.

"hahhahhah, reaylly funny."Jack said.

Jack took several bottles of rum, and went out.

In Tortuga...

Jack sat on in Tortuga with Gibbs. Jack admired the bottle on his hand.  
>And inside the bottle is Black Pearl.<p>

"How do I get the Pearl out of the bottle? It must be some way to. But i don't know what way."Jack said.

Jack began to feel the stabbing pain in his heart.

"Are you okay?"Gibbs asked.

"Yep."Jack gasped

Jack thought of what could be the cause of pain. rum probably. But Jack didn't like it. It hurt. Jack stood up. He took a Pearl,  
>and started walking towards the door.<p>

"Hey Jack. Where do you go?"Gibbs shouted.

"I don't know. so... bye bye!"Jack said.

Jack is no longer took the pain felt by the.  
>he looked at his chest.*A*.<p>

"Angelica"Jack mumbled

**Hmmm. Angelica don't come next chapter . maybe. hehheh. But tell me your idea what could happen to next chapter. byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! :D  
><strong>


	2. Meet of Angelica

Chapter two

"Damn damn damn damn damn damn. Gibbs come on."Jack mumbled

Jack went out with Gibbs.

"Why always for me?"Jack said

"What Capt'n? I mean Jack. What always for you? tell me please"Gibbs said.

"Nothing. forget. Nothing."

"Okay... But but but... Where we go?"Gibbs asked.

"Um. I don't know. My compass tell it... Give me rum , Gibbs"

Gibbs gave rum from Jack. Jack drunk all rum. He walked swaying.  
>Jack began to feel the pain again. he put his hand on his chest and began to pant.<p>

"Jack, what happen?"Gibbs asked.

"The doll..."Jack mumbled

"What doll?"

"Woodoo-doll"

Then the pain stopped. Jack took his hand off his chest.

"I don't like this." Jack said.

Jack didn't know what to do. He walked around and around.  
>He knew what should be happen.<p>

"Gibbs, we have to go."

"Are you scared Jack?"

"NO. I'm not scared!"Jack shouted

"Why you wants to go ?"

"'cause ,um, um, 'cause...'Cause I want."

"Okay. I understund. You scared Angelica."

"I don't. I don't scared Angelica."

"hmm. Why you left Angelica on the island?"

"I don't want talking it now!"

"Okay...Capt'n.."

Jack didn't like Gibbs's questions. Jack think Angelica. Why he reaylly left Angelica on the island?Why?Jack not knew.  
>But the Jack's and Angelica's child could not be true. And Jack didn't want have a child.<br>Jack wants leave. Don't stay in Tortuga. He wants leave now 'cause he scared that Angelica find him.  
>But Captain Jack Sparrow don't scared nothing. No Angelica, no death, nothing<p>

"Gibbs, lets go."Jack said.

"But Jack..."Gibbs mumbled"

"No buts"Jack Shouted.

"Okay... Capt'n."Gibbs said.

Jack and gibbs walked towards the sea. But then Jack bumped into something. Jack could not believe his eyes, because it was ANGELICA.

"Hello Jack"Spanish accent said.

"Hey, love!"Jack said


	3. the truth

Chapter Three.

"bastard !I hate you! you left me on the island!how could you?"Angelica shouted.

"I have to go"Jack said.

"you're not going anywhere"Angelica said, and grabbed Jack's hand."you come with me"

"Where?"Jack asked.

"I don't tell for you."

"Why? Where we go?"

Angelica didn't said nothing. She went with Jack on small boat.

"What about Gibbs? where he go?"

"I don't know but should not be with us, I'm sorry."

"Why you need me?"

"because I need your help."

"I don't help you. I'm sorry. hahhah"Jack said."But I have to go."

"you're not going anywhere, or I kill your friend."Angelica said and looked to Gibbs by the sea.

"NO"Jack shouted.

"If you don't help me, I kill Mr. Gibbs."

"Okay, Okay, Deal. I help you. But where you need my help?"

"I want a Queen Anne's Revence, and you help me get it."Angelica said.

"That is not easy..."Jack mumbled.

Angelica and Jack went up to ship. Jack looked around.

"What is this ship?"

"um... I stole it."Angelica said.

Angelica was out in the evening and looked the stars. She thought. And the she put her hands on her face. Angelica cried. She really cried.  
>But why? anybody didn't knew it except walked over to Angelica.<p>

"What's now?"Jack asked.

"Nothing... Nothing"Angelica mumbled and stopped crying.

"Tell me Angelica."

"Jack, I told you already. Nothing."

"Angelica, I know you. What's wrong?"Jack said.

"Nothing."Angelica shouted and go off.

Jack knew that, all isn't now good. Because Angelica not cry NEVER. Why she cried now? something serious. Jack ran Angelica's cabin.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"Angelica shouted.

"I came talking with you."

"I don't want talking with you. Get out!"Angelica said.

"Hey,listen to me. Why you cried. tell me. I know,now all is not good. what's wrong?"

Angelica cried again.

"Jane...I lost her..."angelica mumbled.

"Who Jane?"

"Daughter of you and me"Angelica said and cried.

"I'm sorry, I don't have childrens. Someone else. Not me."Jack said.

"No, Jane was your daughter. I know that.

"Why "was" " Jack asked.

"because, she is maybe died."

"Why?"

"Barbossa...took...her"

"Barbossa? Why he? How?"

"I don't know.

"I have to go. sorry. bye."Jack said

Jack get out in Angelica's cabin. Jack was shocked. Jack have daughter. JACK SPARROW HAVE A DAUGHTER! why? But maybe she is died, or Angelica not told truth.  
>Jack's shocked was really big. But don't worry, because Angelica hates Jack and Jack hates Angelica. easier. Jack have get to out in the ship. He needs a plan.<br>Jack walked down the board. He was really, really whacked. Javk wanted a woodoo-doll from Angelica. The doll can hurt Jack. And it's not good thing. Jack can will die.  
>The woodoo-doll is dangerous. Dangerous for Jack. But where Angelica get the doll? Last time then Jack look the Doll, it fell in water.<br>the Jack waked up. He walked towards to Angelica's cabin. He open to door and walked slowly. Jack took the doll. Angelica sleeped.  
>Jack get walked towards to door, then Angelica waked up. She shouted something in Spanish, but Jack don't understand it. Angelica took her sword.<br>She try hit Jack on his chest. She really wanted kill Jack. Jack took his sword too. Angelica hit Jack on his arm. Jack's hand was in blood.

"give me the doll"Angelica said and hit Jack's arm again.

"No, I do not give."Jack said.

"Good or bad"Angelica said.

Jack fell down. Angelica took the doll in Jack's hand.

"Good boy."Angelica said.

"damn"Jack mumbled.


	4. not good thing

Okay. This is chapter 4. Read ;) And I'm very very very sorry, Beacause this chapter is very very short :P

Chapter 4

Jack walked inside the ship. He took a paper on the table. He took a blood out in his hand of the paper.  
>Jack went out. It was afternoon. And very dark. Angelica came out too. She walked by Jack.<p>

"Oh, hello Angelica."

"Hello Jack."

"I get to go."Jack said."

"Wait, um ... don't leave. Stay with me"Angelica said

"What?"Jack asked.

"Stay here, don't go, please."

"okay, if you want."

"Yes."

Jack walked back. He didn't knew what Angelica wanted.

"Angelica. I'm sorry from your father. But I don't killed him. It was Barbossa"Jack said

"Why you want talking about of my father?"Angelica asked.

"I don't know. B-b-but, I get to go now."Jack said and walked out.

"Bastard..."Angelica mumbled.

Jack was in troubles. He took a bottle of rum.

"Rum is good."Jack said.

Jack walked to the deck below. then, the ship shake. Jack's bottle of rum dropped on the floor.

"deuce"Jack mumbled.

Jack took a new bottle of rum. He wanted still the doll. He needed new a plan. He needed very vey good a plan. and the plan should be such that Angelica get it. But how? anyone didn't knew that. Jack does not even. How Jack can get the Voodoo-doll from Angelica?in no way, of course. No one can.

... Angelica ...

"Cap'n, cap'n, there is a ship."someone said

"what are the colors?"Angelica asked.

"Nothing."

"Well. Ready the cannons" Angelica shouted.

when every cannon was ready and and waited for commands.

"FIRE!"Angelica shouted.

Jack came on deck.

"What's this. Why you didn't tell me?"Jack asked.

"I'm Sorry. But now don't be angry. and now..."Angelica said. She fell over and pulled Jack's hand that the cannonball would hit Jack.

"Thank you, Angelica"Jack said and smirked.

Angelica smirked back. Then, another ship stopped firing.

"What this mean?"Angelica mumbled.

"There is a third ship. Barbossa."Jack mumbled.

"It's the Queen Anne's revenge."Angelica said.

Barbossa came in a Angelica's ship. He walked

"Why you came here?" Angelica shouted.

"Mister Sparrow.I want to conclude an agreement. I want kill to you. Because you kill me on Isla de Muerta. So. I'm very sorry."Barbossa said and hit Jack of his sword.  
>Jack fell<p>

"What are you doing? You bastard!I will still kill you! You killed my father, and maybe Jack! Angelica shouted.

". I'm very sorry. I get to go on my own ship. See you later, mate! hahhhaaaaaahaa"Barbossa laughed. And went his own ship.

I promise that, Jack don't die. Thanks for reading :D 


	5. on the island

**Okay, this is chapter 5. And thanks for SummerTimes, she gave me good ideas! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Angelica went to Jack's side.

"Jack, Jack. Don't die!"Angelica shouted. Jack didn't woke up. Barbossa began to shoot at Angelica's ship.  
>Angelica's ship sank. Angelica swam in water. Angelica search for Jack. Angelica found Jack. She took his arm.<br>Angelica swam with Jack the nearby island. Jack was still unconscious. Angelica dragged Jack on the sand.  
>Angelica noticed something. Jack and Angelica are the same island where Jack left Angelica.<br>then Jack began to cough.

"Jack!"Angelica shouted.

"Hello, Angelica. Where I am?"Jack mumbled.

"I thought that you will die."Angelica said.

"You were probably hoping so."Jack said.

"how so?"Angelica asked.

"You hate me. But now I want to know where I am. Tell me please."Jack said.

"You are on island with me"Angelica said.

"where on the island and why?"Jack asked.

"we are there on the island where you left me. Barbossa tried kill to you and he was sunk my ship."Angelica explained.

"What?"Jack said.

Jack got up. Jack's shirt was in blood.

"My shirt is in blood. why is that so?"Jack said.

"I told you Jack, Barbossa tried kill to you."Angelica said.

"but how I got here?"Jack asked.

"I brought you here."Angelica said.

"Okay. But why?"Jack said.

"I don't know. I did not want you to die."Angelica said.

"okay...but now I need a plan, how to get out of here"Jack said and looked around.

Jack pondered and pondered, but did not invent any of the plan. He sat down.

"I KNOW!"Jack shouted.

"Well what?"Angelica asked.

"I need the Pearl. and you can help. Only you know, that how the Pearl get out of the bottle."Jack explained.

"Hmm. why should I help you?said at least one good reason."Angelica said sarcastically.

Jack thought for a moment.

"Then why should I help you get the Queen Anne's Revenge?"Jack answered.

Angelica took The Voodoo Doll in her pocket.

"Heeey, This is not fair."Jack said, looking the doll.

"No, This is a very fair."Angelica said.

Angelica took her sword. she pointed her sword toward the voodoo doll.  
>Angelica began to engrave the doll with her sword.<p>

"ouch. okay, okay, you won."Jack shouted.

Angelica stopped engraving.

"Thanks"Jack mummbled.

"Jack, we do a agreement. I help you, and you help me"Angelica said.

"Okay. How i can help you?"Jack asked.

"well, you can do a foot massage for me, and bring a bottle of wien and you can bri-..."

Jack interrupted Angelica's a list of things that she wants to.

"you can be sure I will not do any of those"Jack shouted surely.

"Hey, it was a joke. Do not get mad."Angelica laughed.

"I'm not angry at all!"Jack said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you like? send comments. And sorry, I know That this chapter is very dull.<strong>  
><strong>I am not updated long time of. And this chapter is too much dialogue. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	6. The Pearl get free

**Hello everyone. And thanks again for _SummerTimes_ for good ideas. But too much dialogue in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Jack walked on the island. He walked in circles.

"What are you doing, Jack?"Angelica asked.

"I walk"Jack answered.

"Yes, but why you walk?"Angelica asked.

"Because I want walk"Jack said.

Jack walked and walked and walked and walked...until he got tired.  
>Jack sat on the ground. Jack was very tired. He had walked the whole day.<p>

"I want something to drink"angelica muttered.

"Me too"Jack muttered back.

they were dying of thirst.

"Even a small drop of water"Angelica moaned.

"Or bottle of rum"Jack said and smirked.

"it would not be good"Angelica chuckled quietly.

"Why? The rum is good. do not you like it?"Jack asked.

"I prefer wine"Angelica answered.

"the wine is pretty good. But the rum is better"

Angelica laughed. Jack laughed too. They laughed at nauseam. Then they stopped laughing.

They were silent a long time, until the angelica said:

"your fault that we are here!"

"How so mine?"Jack shouted.

"because of you my ship sank! And Barbossa tried kill to you not me!"Angelica shouted back.

"but how do I do then join it that we are here if I was then unconscious"Jack asked a strange grin on his face.

"uh, let be"Angelica mumbled quietly.

"I don't understand you..."Jack said and laughed.

Angelica looked Jack surely.

"What is so funny?"She asked.

"Nothing...Nothing.."Jack said, and laughed louder.

Jack went to sleep. Angelica was still awake. Angelica went to sit on the beach. Angelica longed for Jane. Jane was Angelica's family. Only she. Angelica loved her. Angelica hated Barbossa. He is the worst man on earth, Hector Barbossa. Angelica really, really wanted kill him.  
>He took Angelica's daughter. He and Jack killed Angelica's father. Angelica thought, where is Jane. She was so small. Jack woke up.<p>

"Good morning, Angelica."Jack mumbled.

"Good morning, but now is not morning. You slept for about an hour"Angelica said and laughed.

"Oh, You're not you slept at all?"Jack laughed too.

"I do not really"

"Why? You need for sleep, luv."Jack said.

Jack sat next to Angelica.

"Angelica, luv, Now could you take the Pearl out of the bottle."Jack said and smirked.

Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Where is it?"Angelica asked.

"what?"Jack said.

"The Pearl, of course"Angelica said sarcastically.

"It's here."Jack said and took the pearl on his pocket.

"Now, you go there."Angelica said, and pointed forward.

"Why?"Jack asked.

"Now just go."

Jack walked forward.

"Now stop"Angelica shouted for Jack.

Angelica walked backward. Then she was left in place.

"Put your hands in the up"She shouted and put her hands too.

we have to be at the same time beside the bottle, and then me say the ritual."Angelica said.

She began running. Jack began run also.

"Now we touch the bottle, and me take it."Angelica said.

"Aye"Jack shouted.

Jack and Angelica touched the bottle. Angelica took it on her hands. Then she begin to shouted in Spain:

"Que no haya un barco fuera de la botella"

Angelica ran in water. The Black Pearl began to swell. Then the bottle was broken. Pearl just kept swelling.  
>the swelling stopped until the ship was the right ran behind Angelica.<p>

"And now, it is prepared."Angelica said cheerfully.

"It is... It is... very beautiful. My own lovely Pearl!"Jack shouted.

Angelica looked up at coughed.

"Oh, yeah. thank you."Jack said.

**_In the Pearl_**

Jack walked around.

"it has been such a long time since I've been here"Jack admired.

"yes, yes. but where are we going next?"Angelica asked.

"We go in Tortuga"Jack answered.

"What? It's impossible. Two pirates go on Tortuga?"

"How so? It's not impossible. I know that."

"and I know that it does not work"

"I do not think so."

"I would not be so sure"Angelica sighed.

"In Tortuga is not a long way. Fortunately"Jack said.

"Yeah. Fortunately."

**So... What did you like? send comments. Good or Bad commend. Thanks for reading**

_**-JohnnyDepp63**_


	7. It is possible

**This is my seventh chapter. I have not had time to write much. that's why this is not a long chapter. and this is also a pretty boring chapter. And sorry from my not good english speaking.**  
><strong>And my spelling and grammar is not good.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 7<em>**

Angelica and Jack ran around on deck, because the work was as much for two people.

"Angelica, bring me a bottle of rum!"Jack shouted for Angelica.

Angelica looked for Jack.

"What?I do not bring. absolutely not."Angelica shouted back.

Angelica ran beside Jack.

"Where is your the compass?"Angelica asked.

Jack took the compass. He opened it. Jack and Angelica looked it.

"Is it broken?"Angelica asked. The arrow just spin . "Or you don't know what do you want".

"Um... It's not broken and... I know what I want"Jack said slowly.

Jack closed the compass.

"Well... Your turn. Good luck"Jack said.

Angelica took the compass.

The compasses arrow demonstrated to the west.

"What do you say?"Angelica asked triumphantly.

"good job, luv"Jack said sarcastically.

"course toward Tortuga"Angelica shouted.

"Don't shout, my ears will break!"Jack said.

"i'm really sorry"Angelica answered indifferently.

Jack went to the wheel. Angelica came with he. Jack walked off.

"Jack, where do you go?"

"I want rum. And I go to get rum"

"My goodness... alcohol dependent"Angelica mumbled.

"I heard that!"Jack shouted.

Then Jack walked back. He seemed disappointed.

"there was not a single drop of rum"Jack mumbled.

"Good"Angelica sighed.

* * *

><p>they had sailed for a couple of days.<p>

"What is there?"Angelica asked and Then she pointed his finger forward.

Jack looked very carefully. there was indeed something. Something big. Jack took the telescope.  
>He looked in it.<p>

"look at there, Angelica"

"Oh... It is the TORTUGA. We survied!"Angelica rejoiced. she hugged Jack.

Jack hugged back. Angelica did not believe that it would have been possible. But lo and behold only. what happened there either. there is already reflected in Tortuga.

"Now I proved it. It is very possible."Jack said.

"What is possible?"

"Well it is that two pirates can go two of in the Tortuga"

"Oh, yeah. Now I believe you."Angelica muttered.

"What I say. "Jack smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo... What did you like? I know, that this chapter is very short and dull and no matter what.<strong>  
><strong>please send comments.<strong>

_**-JohnnyDepp63**_


	8. Horrible news

**Well. This is my eigth chapter. And I hope you do not care about my not good grammar. I'm sorry I have not updated for a long time. I've been busy.**  
><strong>Because of school. I hate it. And Christmas is near. But read and enjoy.<strong>

**_Chapter 8_**

Jack and Angelica walked the streets of Tortuga. Jack noticed one the pub.

"let's go over there"Jack announced.

Then they went to the pub.

"waitress, one a cup rum, please"Jack shouted waitress.

"And one a cup wine for me"Angelica shouted too.

Waitress brought Jack's and Angelica's drinks.

"Heeeey! Jack!"Jack heard a voice behind he.

"Gibbs! Nice to see you"Jack shouted Gibbs.

Angelica was demented. She just listened what Gibbs and Jack talked about. They just chatted everything boring.

"could we talk about something important things?"Angelica said tired of listening to boring things.

Jack and Gibbs turned to look at Angelica.

"And the important things are?"Jack asked Angelica.

"e.g. acquisition of the crew"Angelica said.

"Yes, yes, yes. But I want talk with Gibbs now, 'cause we have not met for a long time."Jack said.

"if you do not need me here so I will leave."Angelica said.

"It's your problem."Jack said.

"And I come back later. And you are here then when I will come back."Angelica said.

Angelica went out on the pub.

"gibbs I have a plan. It's very good a plan. I'll tell it for you."Jack whispered.

Jack told a plan for Gibbs. Jack and Gibbs went out. Jack stopped. He looked at around they.

"the route clear"Jack whisped.

Jack and Gibbs ran in the Black Pearl with few men.

_**_Angelica_**_

Angelica walked around. She tought that she go the pub now. But what if she don't find the pub. and that's what it was.  
>Angelica didn't find the pub. She sat on a ground. Angelica heard a voice, but she didn't see anybody.<p>

"Angelica, my daughter. You need to find Jack Sparrow. I need him and you. I don't like you. I never liked you. Rather I hate you. I need you and Sparrow that I to get back to life."

"Sparrow? Why him?"

"I will not tell"Blackbeard said.

Angelica didn't have time to say a word, when Blackbeard was already gone. Angelica got ran. She tried find the pub. Angelica saw the pub. She ran on it. No Sparrow. No Gibbs. Only other pirates in drunk.  
>Angelica got out of the pub.<p>

"Sparrooooowwwwwwwwwww"Angelica shouted loud.

**__Jack and Gibbs__**

"Jack, come on!"Gibbs shouted.

"Aye?"

"I knew that, your a plan works."

"Yes, my a plans works always."Jack boasted.

Jack tried take his compass. But it wasn't here. It was lost. JACK'S COMPASS WAS LOST!HORRIBLE NEWS!

"A-are you took it?"Jack asked in shock.

"No, I'm not. But if..."Gibbs said.

"...Angelica took it. Oh no. Bloody hell. Damn Angelica. She is devil. Evil than devil."Jack cursed.

_**_Angelica_**_

"Well Sparrow, I have your compass."Angelica muttered.

Angelica smirked. Then she walked off.

_**What did you like? review, please. i need your reviews.**_

_**-JohnnyDepp63  
><strong>_


	9. oh god

**Hi! This is chapter 8. The reason why my updated long time ago is that 'cause now is holiday. and was christmas and new year. Enjoy XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

**_Jack and Gibbs_**

"what do we do now"Jack said in shock. "it was my only compass"

"Jack, calm down. Yes, we find a way. I know it"Gibbs reassured."But... now I'm more of the opinion that your plans does not always work."

"Me too"

_Angelica_

Angelica waited her turn. She was sign on a ship. Angelica was dressed up a man. In her head was a blue bandana and a black pirate hat.  
>She was stained her face with a coal. her hair was Angelica's turn came.<p>

"why would you suitable for my the crew, lad?"Captain asked.

"Well, I have experience... Because I've been a long time at sea."Angelica answered hesitantly.

"you get on the crew. sign the form."Captain said.

_Jack and Gibbs_

Jack thought. He thought that how they can get Jack's compass back from Angelica. There was no other option than to turn back.  
>But if Angelica has already left for Tortuga. Would not make sense to turn back. but Gibbs had a different view.<p>

"we must turn back."Gibbs said surely.

"Why you think so, master Gibbs?"Jack said.

"If you really want your compass back you would agree with me. And I kn-"Gibbs said. Jack stopped Gibbs's sentences.

"we do not turn back, and that's it."

"But Captain..."Gibbs tried. but did not have time to say much more because Jack walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>_Angelica_<br>**

"Take the wheel, lad!"one of the crew shouted for Angelica.

Angelica ran to the wheel.

Can you drive this ship?"The man asked Angelica.

"Of course, I can. Are you an idiot?But what is our course? "Angelica shouted.

"The course towards the west"The man shouted.

Angelica thought that she was would to find Jack. But if she wouldn't find Jack, She and Jack will dies. It's sure thing. But is not good thing. 'cause Angelica don't want that she will die.  
>but it does not interfere if Jack would die. but Angelica does not want it that Blackbeard would wake up alive. 'cause if Blackbeard will wake up alive, then he will kills however Angelica.<br>And maybe he will kill Jack, too. it is the only good thing about this whole affair. "awakened to life Blackbeard kills legendary captain Jack Sparrow." It look like nice.  
>But Jack maybe don't like about this thing.<p>

"Let me to wheel, lad"Someone shouted Angelica.

"Okay. I go then"Angelica said and get off the wheel.

Angelica went to under the deck. She sat on the floor. Angelica noticed someone a girl. The girl was washing the deck.

"you girl, come here."Angelica said for girl.

The girl came by Angelica.

"Where is all rum?"Angelica asked.

"I don't know, sir."The girl said.

Angelica mouth fell open. She was speechless.

"What now, sir?"The girl asked.

Angelica was still speechless.

But then she had said something:"Jane, are you it really you?"

"how do you know my name?"The girl asked.

Angelica took off her hat and her bandana.

"Mom!"Jane rejoiced.

Jane hug Angelica.

Angelica burst into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>_Jack and Gibbs_<strong>

Jack's thoughts wandered to everywhere. They was in Angelica, the compass, a rum, Tortuga and even where to.

"Jack, Do you even know what are we going?"Gibbs asked.

"In fact, I do not."

"Perfect... So just so we sail around?"Gibbs said sarcastically.

"Aye, master Gibbs"Jack said.

* * *

><p><strong>_Angelica_<strong>

Angelica and Jane was still sitting there same place.

"Jane, how exactly did you come in this ship?"Angelica asked Jane.

Jane thought for a moment.

Then she said:"I can tell you, mom. Well. First, Barbossa kidnapped me. Then he went on Tortuga. In Trotuga he sold me into slavery. The captain of this ship bought me. And ever since I've been here."

"poor thing."Angelica said and hug Jane again. "I love you so much, Jane"

"I love you too, mom."Jane answered. "Can I ask one thing?"

"Yes"

"Where is my father? And who is he? I've always wanted to know."Jane said.

"Do you want really to know?"Angelica asked.

"Really, reaylly much I want to know."Jane said enthusiastically.

"your father is a man who does not care about the feelings of any other. He cares only for himself. He left me alone on the and another man killed my father, your grandfather.  
>He is terrible and horrible man. And in addition he is heartbreaker"<p>

"Is that truth of my own father?"

Angelica repented of what she had just said. Jane was too young to hear that. He is only 11 years old. Angelica gulped. what she had just gone to do.

"I do not want see my father never. He hurted you."Jane muttered.

"Jane... I think that you... would to see him."Angelica said.

"What?No need. I can not understand you. He hurt you, not physically, but still you think that I should would see him. And you just said that he is terrible, horrible man and heartbreaker.  
>I want to know who is that man!"Jane said angry.<p>

"Not now. Maybe then you are an older."

"No. Tell me now. I want to know!Mom please!Can you tell me?"

"I do not tell now! And that's it."

"Mom. Can you? please! I ask you. I can not wait for so many years"

"Can you be silent, dear?"Angelica said slowly.

"Okay, mom"

* * *

><p><strong>Well. What did you like? I ask you to review! oh, and what did you like about Jane? I added her now :D So. REVIEW. REvIEW. REVIEW, REVIEW, REWIEW. And happy New year!<strong>  
><strong>And 2 chapter's more, then this story is done. and REVIEW! I need your REVIEWS!<strong>

**_-JohnnyDepp63_**


	10. A deadly voice

**I am sick. I thought that my chapter 9 was chapter 8. I am so sorry. But this is really chapter 10.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>chapter 10<strong>_

**_Angelica_**

Angelica opened the compass, which she had stolen from Jack. Jane came behind she.

"Mom, what's that?"She asked Angelica.

"It's... um... It's my compass."Angelica answered hesitantly.

"Is it broken? It doesn't point at the north"Jane asked.

"No. It just... It point at to there where you want to."Angelica said.

"OH. Really? It is similar to that of Captain Jack Sparrow's compass."Jane said, almost shouting.

"O-okay. how do you know Jack? I mean Captain Jack Sparrow."Angelica said.

Jane looked at Angelica.

"I am heard stories about him, of course. But why you are so nervous?"

"Oh yeah stories. And I am not nervous."

"Everyone knows Captain Jack. I really want to meet him. He is interesting."

Angelica shook her head. She never wanted that Jane even heard about Jack. Jack was caused so much troubles. And now Angelica's own child want meet to him. Not good thing. But if now think, Jack is still Jane's father.

"Are you never meet him?"Jane asked.

Angelica thought. She could not lie. and could not tell the truth at all. So she was just silent.

"You there! You little girl, and you young man. Back to work. Now!"Someone man shouted.

Angelica and Jane was back to work. Captain came to the deck.

"And now, someone man of the crew will bring me the bottle of rum!"Captain shouted.

"Boy, go!" Someone said and pointed at Angelica. Angelica ran under the deck. Angelica find the rum.

"Two days. Two days time to find Sparrow. If not, you, your daughter and Sparrow are death."Blackbeard's voice said.

Angelica gulped. She could never, NEVER find Sparrow to two days. never. the death is near. Very near

* * *

><p><strong>_Jack and Gibbs_<strong>

"Beautiful day, Captain"Gibbs said.

"Aye"Jack muttered.

Jack didn't listen Gibbs. He had bigger problems. About his compass. Then someone man shouted:"Captain Sparrow, There is a ship."

Jack was in troubles.

"ready the cannons!"Jack shouted.

Why it happened just now? Now is not the best moment . 'cause he has already a problems.

The ship began to fire the Black Pearl.

"Shoot it down!"Gibbs shouted.

The ship broke up. no longer parts of it was left. But then Jack saw a familiar character. Oh no... Jack saw Angelica and some other girl. Maybe that girl was Angelica's daughter. He took his jacket, weapons and hat off. Then he jumped to the water. He swam toward Angelica.  
>"Angelica!"Jack shouted.<p>

"She is here!"Jane shouted.

Jack swam Angelica's side.

"Who are you and how do you know about Angelica?"Jack asked Jane.

"Ohhhhh! You are Captain Jack! So cool! I meet Captain Jack Sparrow. Oh yeah, Angelica is my mother." Jane said.

Jack took Angelica in his arms. He began swim to the Black Pearl.

Jack lifted Angelica to the deck.

Angelica woke up. She was tired.

"Jack, you saved my life. You saved my life. Thank you, Jack"Angelica mumbled. She give a hug for Jack.

"Yes, I did"Jack said.

Jane was confused.

"Angelica, Do you want sleep?"Jack asked.

"Yes"Angelica answered quietly.

"Go to my cabin and sleep on my bed."Jack said.

Angelica went Jack's cabin. Gibbs looked at Jack. Jack gave his cabin for a women. when Jack has become a gentleman? Gibbs thought. Jack went his cabin. Angelica was sleeping. Jack sat on his bed.  
>Angelica woke up.<p>

"Oh, hello Jack"She muttered.

"Hey Angelica"

"what brings you here?"Angelica asked.

"I want to ask you a few things."

"Well what?"

"Is she Jane, your daughter? She looks like you. She is almost as beautiful as you."Jack asked.

Angelica looked at Jack.

"You mean daughter of you and me?"

"I don't know. I can't believe it. I can't believe that I have a daughter."

"She is your daughter, Jack. But she don't knows it. And you'll not tell. And I'll not tell."Angelica muttered.

"Okay. I understand."Jack said.

"The voice of Blackbeard spoke to me."Angelica said.

"What? But he is dead, is he?"

"yes. But he told to me that he needs you and me in a ritual."

"Wow. I don't do the ritual. He would back to life?"

"Yep. But you are dead if you don't do it. Sorry."Angelica said.

"I have to go now. Bye. Go sleep again."Jack said and smirked.

"OK. Bye, Jack."Angelica mumbled.

Jack went off on the room.

"Ohh, Captain Jack, can you teach me some moves? I have a own sword. I ask you. be kind. Please!"Jane said enthusiastically.

"Okay, then. What do you want to learn?"

"I don't know."

"Well. Mimic me. "Jack said.

Gibbs looked at Jack. Jack teach a moves for a little girl. My goodness. Jack is so strange. He is changed ... Gibbs thought.

"Jack, I wanna talk with you. Can we?"Gibbs said Jack.

"Oh yeah. Let's talk."

"When you begin a gentleman? Cause I sa-"

"I am not a gentleman."

"But you saved Angelica's life and she is in your cabin now. It looks like it."

"Is it someone problem if I saved her life? It makes me a gentleman? You are so wrong."

But Jack had a plan. Very good one. And it works surely. He knew it.

"Gibbs, do you want to know what is my a plan?"

"Aye, Cap'n."

"Or maybe I don't tell it. anyway. It's secret plan. But you will see it then I implement it. I can't trust you. If you'll reveal it. Sorry mate."

* * *

><p><strong>_Angelica_<strong>

Angelica did it. She found Sparrow. But what she should do now? Angelica thought it. Maybe Blackbeard's will come again. And just then his voice came.

"Perfect. You found Sparrow. Do you want to know the ritual?"

"Yes"

"I need Sparrow here. I need him. But not now. wait a moment, 'cause first I tell the ritual for you."

"Well tell"

"Then when Sparrow is here, You should kill Sparrow. Shoot him. Then take his blood on your hands. And then I am in life. And if you don't do that, then you Sparrow and your little cute child are dead. Hahhahhahh..."Blackbeard's voice declared.

Angelica gulped. She is forced to do it. 'Cause she wants to save Jane's life.

"Jack, come here!"Angelica shouted.

Jack came his cabin. Angelica was sad. She pointed at Jack with a pistol.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo... What did you like. Do you thought that Jack will die or not? And please REVIEW. really, I need reviews. I have only 7 reviews. If you review, my day is better. please. I ask you to review.<strong>

**_-JohnnyDepp63_  
><strong>


	11. In fact happy end

**Hi! In fact this chapter was sad to write, because this is last chapter. But don't worry, I'm going to write a new story, if you have some ideas you can tell tell they to me on private message. That's it. The last chapter. And this is not long chapter. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11.<p>

Angelica, Jack and Blackbeard's voice was in captain's cabin. Angelica didn't know what to do.

"Shoot me. Shoot me if it makes a better mind for you. Then shoot me."Jack said.

Angelica looked at Jack desperately. it was just the same shoot Jack or not, because he would die anyway.

"Well? Are you shooting or not? I'm waiting for my death."Jack said in frustation.

Angelica was in shock. if she do not kill Jack then all would die.

"what you waiting for? Shoot him!"Blackbeard shouted angry.

Angelica thought a moment.

"Angelica, save your and Jane's lifes. Shoot me. I ask you. But give me compass first"Jack said and smirked.

Angelica rolled her eyes and Threw the compass for Jack. But then Angelica raised the pistol towards the roof.

"Don't do it... It does not help anything..."Jack tried, but then Angelica pressed the trigger, and the bullet hit the roof.

""Blackbeard roared.

Jack looked at the roof. Gibbs and Jane came into captain's cabin. They looked at the roof, too.

"You shot a hole in the roof...?"Gibbs muttered.

Angelica began to laugh. Jack laughed too. Gibbs and Jane began to laugh too. they looked at each other.

"What for we laugh?"Gibbs asked, still laughing.

"I don't know."Jack said.

"Gibbs's question was good. What for we laugh?"Angelica said.

Jane looked at her mother. Then Jane stopped laughing.

"Mother, What is this? First you tell me that you haven't never meet Captain Jack. And now you are like... like.. like best friends. So can you tell me what happen?"Jane said surprised.

"Jane dear. Can you go outside and wait a moment?"Angelica said.

"I can't. Sorry. 'Cause first you tell me what happen on here? I want to know."

"Jane. Go outside. Now"Angelica said, almost shouting.

"But mom..."

"NO buts. Go outside. Please."

"Okay then."Jane muttered disappointment. Then she walked off.

"Gibbs... Can you go with Jane?"Angelica asked guietly.

"Oh yeah. Of course I go."Gibbs said and went off, too.

Jack sat on the bed. Angelica sat next to him. Jack looked at in Angelica's eyes.

"Why you didn't shoot me? 'Cause I thought that you hate me."Jack asked.

"I just... I.. I just could not do it."

"But why? What is the reason?"

"I don't have a reason. "

"Will you tell about me for Jane?"Jack asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I should."

"I think that you should not to tell."Jack mumbled.

"Maybe."

"I think that if I am not her real father. 'Cau-"

"Jack, don't suspect that. You are his father. It can't be someone else. Trust me already. I know it. You are her father."

"But I can't remember it."

"You were drunk! Not a surprise."

"Thank you..."Jack said sarcastically.

"But maybe is better than Jane knows who is her father. Because I talked to her about you... And I did not say anything good."Angelica muttered.

"What? What did you say?"Jack shouted.

"I...I said it 'cause I were so angry and... and"

"Yes, yes. But I want to know what did you say to her?"

"I said to her that you are horrible and terrible man, and everything. I don't remember."

"What? I an not terrible and horrible! how can you claim that?"

"I don't know! I told you, I was angry. I'm sorry. please forgive me."Angelica said sad.

"I do not forgive. Never. "Jack said, and tried to show angry. Then he began to laugh.

"Is that fun?"Angelica said. She didn't laugh at all.

"Yes. That was so fun."jack said. He stopped laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>_Jane and Gibbs_<strong>

Jane walked on the deck. She was nervous. About her mother, Captain Jack Sparrow and all things. How her mother relates to a matter? She and Jack was as old friends. Or maybe they are old friends.

"Mr Gibbs. Can I ask few things?"Jane asked.

"Aye"Gibbs answered.

"Is my mother and Captain Jack old friends?"Jane asked.

"I think they are. I don't know much about your mother. I don't know her very well."

"How long they have known each other?"

"long time."

Jane tried to think that thing. But she didn't find a answer. She knew now that her mother and Captain Jack are old friends, but maybe her mother don't wants that Jane knows it.

* * *

><p><strong>_Jack and Angelica_<strong>

Jack sat on the bed, next to Angelica. They was silent. Then Angelica said:

"Jack, can I ask one thing?"

"Sure. Why not? "Jack answered.

"Have you ever really loved me?"

Jack looked at Angelica, bit surprised. In his mind was everything.

"Why you ask like that?"He said.

"I don't know, but answer me! I want to know."She hissed.

Jack was silent. He was speechless.

"Jack?"Angelica asked.

"W-what?"

"I'm waiting for your answer."Angelica said.

"Oh yeah."

"Is it so hard to answer?"Angelica answered angry.

"No... I mean yes...I mean No. It isn't ."Jack muttered.

"Can you answer now then?"

"Do you want really know it?"Jack asked.

"Yes, of course! How so?"Angelica said.

Then Jack looked at Angelica's eyes. Then He kissed Angelica passionately. Angelica kissed back. The kiss was veeeeeeeeeeeery long. Then Jack stop the kiss.

"I think this. Do you feel the same way as me?"Jack asked romantically. Angelica stroked Jack's mustache.

"I think, I do."She asnwered, whispering.

"Good. What next?"Jack said.

"I don't know. Something nice."Angelica answered seductively.

And just then the door someone knocked the door.

Come in!"Angelica shouted. She wasn't happy, because just when she and Jack was closely, someone knocks the door.

Jane stepped inside. She looked at her mother.

"Oh, Jane. Hello"Angelica muttered.

"Hello mum."Jane said. Jane didn't know what to say.

"Mum, why you have not told me about him?"Jane asked.

"Told what?"Angelica said and presented ignorant.

"You know exactly what."Jane said.

"Well, I should to tell but..."

"But what? You didn't tell."Jane shouted.

"I can't tell the truth to you. Really I can't. Do you understand, dear? These are adult issues."Angelica said.

"Tell me now!"Jane shouted.

"Calm down, lass"Jack muttered.

"Jack, what do we do now?"Angelica whispered.

"I don't know. Do what do you want."Jack whispered back.

Angelica thought and thought. Tell or not? She can't tell because she talked bad about Jack to Jane. But she should to tell, because Jane is there waiting to telling truth.

"Jane, he is your father."angelica said almost shouting.

Jack's eyes bulging. Jane's ,too.

"Excuse me?"Jane asked.

"Jack is your father."Angelica said.

"But...But...But... But what about that, what you told me before? What it means?"Jane asked.

"Don't care about it. I was angry then."

"Angelica, we need to talk."Jack hissed.

Jane went outside.

Jack looked at Angelica. Angelica didn't know, that was Jack angry or what?

"What? You said, we need to talk."Angelica said.

"Why you told her? I am not ready for be a father, savvy? I can't be her father."

"I asked you what I do, and you said do what do you want, and did what I wanted. That was the best option. You know exacly. You know, I made the right decision. she has a right to know."Angelica said.

"Maybe then..."Jack muttered.

"And Jack, do you know what"Angelica said.

"Well what?"

"I think you can be a good father for Jane."Angelica said, and stroked Jack's hair.

"Do you think so?"Jack whispered.

"I think so. You can be a father for Jane."

Jack kissed Angelica.

* * *

><p><strong>_Jane_<strong>

Jane had a lot of things on her mind. He did not know how to deal with when you had just received a new father, the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow. And just a few days ago, his mother was told that her mysterious father is a terrible and horrible. And now they are like the best friends.  
>But it's cool if own father is Captain Jack Sparrow, eh?<p>

"Mr. Gibbs. Did you know that, Jack is my father?"

Gibbs was surprised from Jane's question.

"What do you mean?"Gibbs asked.

"I mean that what I just asked."Jane said simply and grinned.

"No I didn't. But I gotta go now."Gibbs said.

* * *

><p><strong>_Jack and Angelica_<strong>

Jack gave a friendly smile.

"So, is this thing now OK?"Angelica asked.

"Aye. I think that this was the long way."Jack muttered.

"Yes. This was. But now all is over. No more secrets."Angelica said and smirked.

"Let's go to the deck, then"Jack said

"Let's go"Angelica said, too.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope that you review, because I don't have lots of reviews. But thanks if you have read my story :D<strong>

**_-JohnnyDepp63_  
><strong>


	12. Author's note

Hello again :)

I just want say thank you if you have read my story. It was nice to write this story. And I want to say thank you for:

**-Missy moos,** first reviewer! thank you.

**-Saphirabrightscale**

**-Bailey Hawthorne**

**-NonsenseDaisey**

But one author, who was my rescue. She gave me lots of ideas. Wonderful author. And her stories are all so good. If you haven't read her stories, do it now.  
>Thanks for you. The best author in . <em><strong>Summertimes.<strong>_

And I write a new story. because I can't live without writing, you know ;) :)

bye :)


End file.
